Rain's Voice
by Llyhael Aquila
Summary: one, two, three... The rain's falling.... Kaname Kuran x OC! R&R would be nice!


Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri-sensei!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rain's Voice**

_**One, two, three, the raindrops fall.**_

_**One, two, three, I keep counting the days since we're separated away.**_

_**One, two, three, I blame the environment and myself for these suffer….**_

I stared dully at the raindrops that kept hitting my body. They were so cold and sharp, yet so enchanted and so pure. I understand now why did she like rain so much….

--#--#--

"Kaname-sama!" a cheerful voice called my name.

I turned around and found the same girl from yesterday, whom I had saved from some bad boys, was running toward me. As she ran, her long, wavy, blonde hair swung gracefully on her back. And when she was right in front of me, she stopped running. She grinned happily to me as her crimson eyes stared right into my eyes. "Good morning, Kaname Ouji-sama (Prince Kaname)!"

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Kaname Ouji-sama?" I asked, "Why did call me as ouji-sama, Uruha?"

6 years old Horikita Uruha smiled widely as her eyes sparkled in happy, "Because you've saved me from the bad children yesterday, of course! And, the one who save a princess must be a prince, right, Kaname-sama?"

I smiled at her funny explanation, "So, you're the princess, eh?"

"Un!" Uruha nodded. "When my mother still alive, she always called my 'princess'!"

Huh? When her mother still alive? "Is your mother… dead, now, Uruha?"

Uruha's eyes saddened, "Yes. She was ill for quite a time, then she dead a year ago. But my father don't want to take care of me, so he put me in the orphanage on this town."

I looked down at her small figure. I really felt sorry for her. She was too young to be thrown away by her father. "I'm sorry," I said softly to her.

She smiled the same innocent smile of a little girl like before, "It's okay, Kaname-sama! I'm alright now, even though sometimes, the children in the orphanage do a prank on me, but they aren't that bad. They just need a little exited, perhaps."

I smiled back to her. It was quite amazing thought for a little girl, how she saw the bad things from the bright side. Sure she was a strong little girl.

"So, Kaname-sama, what you're coming for, today?" she asked, tugging my coat's sleeve.

"I come to see Yuuki."

"Yuuki?" Uruha blinked for few times, "Who is she? Is she your family?"

"No," I answered simply, even though Yuuki was actually my sister, but… that was different story….

"Eh? So, she is your girl friend?" Uruha asked with a hoping, bright smile.

I chuckled to her. "No, she is not. I'm still 8, Uruha. How can I have a girl friend?"

Uruha titled her head to a side, "You can't?"

"No," I said, smiling at her innocent behavior, "Besides, didn't you said that you're my princess?"

"Oh, right," Uruha nodded energetically. "Ne, ne, Kaname-sama, can I meet Yuuki?"

"You want to meet her?" I asked and Uruha nodded as an answer. "Alright. I'll take you to meet her," I said as I take her small hand.

----

Today, the rain fell on the town, causing every corner of the town turned wet. I was walking under my black umbrella on the wet and empty road of the town, heading toward Cross' resident. Suddenly, I saw a familiar figure was standing on the middle of the road, reaching her hands up to the dark sky, like she was going to embrace every raindrops that dropped by the grayish cloud above.

"Uruha?" I called her.

12 years old Uruha turned her head then smiled the same innocent smile she always had to me. "Good afternoon, Kaname-sama," she greeted me with her soft and beautiful voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Uruha smiled again, "You see, I'm welcoming the rain."

I raised an eyebrow, didn't really understand why did she do that. "Why?"

"Because I love rain, of course. Its pureness, its cold sensation. The rain is really enchanting for me," she explained, "And, the most important is, it's similar to you, Kaname-sama."

"Why the rain is similar to me?" I asked again as I placed the umbrella above our head, sweeping Uruha's blonde bangs from her eyes so that I could see her crimson orbs clearly.

"Because," she said, "It 's really beautiful and enchanting, but however it looked very lonely, just like you."

I smiled to her, tugging her now-longer, wet, blonde hair behind her ear, "Seems you always can see right through me, Uruha."

"Because you're my prince, Kaname-sama," smiled, a sweet and peacefully smile was on her crimson lips.

--#--#--

I turned my head from the sky above to the gravestone in front of me. I read the name carved on it for the hundred times, it was the name that I really didn't want to be carved there: Horikita Uruha.

I sighed as I swept my wet, brown bangs from my face. I really hated the fact that she's dead now. I hated the way she dead, I hated her last words, and I hated my own blood and my kind….

--#--#--

I heard the issue that there was a pure blood vampire attacked the town a couple months ago. But I didn't know who the vampire was and why he/she did that. And the worst, I was really busy, I didn't have a chance to go to the town and check Yuuki and Uruha's doing. This day was my first spare day after a few months of busy stuff.

I walked quickly on the same empty road of the same town as my mind racing inside my head, was Yuuki alright? And what about Uruha? I kept walking silently under the full moon's shine, wanting to know about their condition as quick as I could. But suddenly, I heard a suspicious voice near by.

I stopped my foot and concentrated my mind so that I could felt where was the vice come from. But before I could find it, the voice's owner jumped off the near by building and tried to attack me. Sure I could dodge the attack, and then I flipped back a few feet and looked at the attacker; no doubt it was a level E vampire. But, wait, however that figure… I knew that figure…. The level E looked right into my red eyes, and that time, I found a very horrible fact: the level E was Uruha!

I felt like my heart is going to stop beating. How could this happened?! Did the pure blood vampire bitted Uruha?! Why?! How could she turned into a blood thirsty creature like this?!

"Uruha…" I called her name sadly, but she didn't react to my calling. Sure, the thirst of blood had taken over her mind, but I didn't want to give up, "Uruha, it's me, Kaname. Don't you recognize me?"

Uruha just stood still as her crimson eyes stared at me behind the blonde bangs that fell on her face. Then suddenly she ran toward me, preparing to attack me once again.

As she came closer, I prepared to dodge her again. But suddenly, she stopped a feet in front of me. I didn't really understand, why did she stop?

"Ka…name… sama…." Came a soft and weak voice that I loved so much.

"Uruha?"

Suddenly, Uruha fell to her knees and started to clench her hands on her chest, like she was struggling against something inside her. Then, she let out a painful scream as her tears flowed heavily from her eyes.

"Uruha!" I quickly knelt beside her. "Hang on, Uruha!"

"Kaname-sama…" she whispered weakly between her heavy panting, "I'm sorry…. I can't take care of my self…. Months ago… there was a monster attacked me… a vampire…."

DEG.

A monster, eh? Uruha, what if she knows that I was from the same kind with the 'monster' that attacked her and turned her into something like this?

"He….he bitted me… and I… become like this…" Uruha kept explaining between her heavy breath and her sobs. "I… I become a monster…!"

I couldn't hold it anymore. It was really painful to see a cheerful girl like Uruha turned into a pity creature like this, a level E vampire that should be killed for the sake of the both humans and vampires. I hugged her tightly, trying to calm her down and comfort her, "Calm down, Uruha. I can save you."

I could felt she shook her head in my arms. "Kill me…"

I was very surprised, "Why do you ask me to kill you if I can save you?"

"No…" she said, "This time, you can't save me, Kaname-sama…. Even if I dink your blood, the pure blood… I'll still become a vampire…."

My eyes widened, "You know that I'm a vampire?"

Uruha nodded a little, "Cross-sensei… told me everything…. I know… you're a pure blood…"

"Do you hate me and my kind?"

She shook her head harshly, "I…won't be able… to hate you…." She let out another sobs and continued, "Please…kill me…. I don't want to be a vampire…." She said as she stared at me with those sad and tired crimson eyes. "Please…. This is… my last wish…."

"Why you don't want to be a vampire?" I asked softly as I stared back to her with my sad eyes, "you said you don't hate my kind, do you?"

Uruha clenched my coat tightly and tried to stop the blood thirst instinct take over her again. Then she spoke, "Because… if I … become a vampire… I'll lose my warmth, right? Your body… is always… cold…. And you said… you like my warmth…. That's why…." She stopped for another sobs, "Now, please… kill me…."

I closed my eyes sadly, "Fine, if that's what you wish."

She smiled weakly to me, "Thank you, Kaname-sama…."

The next second, I did something that I wouldn't be able to forget for my entire life, I stabbed her heart, I kill her like she wanted me to do. I could feel her blood covered my hand; I could smell the iron smell of the blood in my nose. And then, her dying body fell into my arms. The worst is, I could heard her dying heartbeat; it was growing quieter and quieter.

"Thank you… Kaname-sama…" she whispered softly to me with the same beautiful voice. "I… love you…" was her last words to me.

--#--#--

I kept burying my gaze to the grayish gravestone of Uruha, ignoring the rain that soaked all over my body. Then I knelt in front of the gravestone and placed a bucket of white roses—her favorite flower—on it. I stared at the name on the stone with the biggest regret in my heart, "Why we have to ended up like this, Uruha?" I whispered sadly. "And why didn't you say that you love me earlier? So that I can say 'I love you too' to you…."

I closed my eyes, feeling the cold sensation of the rain that she loved so much, "I love you, Uruha…."

And however, I felt like heard Uruha's voice, her beautiful voice that I wanted to hear once again so badly. I heard it between the rain's voices; it whispered to my ears, "I know, Kaname-sama."

_**One, two, three, the raindrops fall.**_

_**One, two, three, I keep counting the days since we're separated away.**_

_**One, two, three, I blame the environment and myself for these suffer….**_

_**I love you; I'll always love you until the end of time**_

_**I'll always love you until this heart stop beating, until the day we meet again**_

--THE END--

Horaaaaaayyy!! Finally, I can finish this one-shot! Yaaaaay!! XD

Ehe…. R&R?


End file.
